How many days does it take a hybrid to stake Kol?
by AngelinaGuerin
Summary: What happens when Klaus is being forced to go to anger management by a baby vampire that he adores? What does Kol do to amuse himself when he is bored? He does what he always does best. Something evil and cruel.
1. Chapter 1

Title: How many days does it take a hybrid to stake Kol?

Author:Angelina

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, L.J smith and the creators of vampire diaries the TV show owns them. I am simply borrowing them out of my amusement and creating stories.

Summary: What does Kol do when he is bored. He creates an activity to stop his boredom. What happens when Klaus has to go to angermanagment? Read to find out what Kol does...

Author Note: Please leave me some reviews. Feedback helps me write more and faster. Thank you.

Part 1

Kol was upstairs in his bedroom typing furiously on his I Mac computer. He was trying his hardest to block out 'Barbie and her Ken' downstairs who was getting on his nerves. One day his brother and Caroline are fighting like cats and dogs, the next day they are flirting like two high school kids. Though Caroline technically 'was' a high school student, but what was Nik's accuse? He was just a love sick dog and it was sickening. Today Klaus was flirting, while Caroline was arguing with his brother. It amused him at first, yet it continued for a few hours and Kol was sick of those two, he could just pull his hair out in frustration. Kol's attention turned back to Caroline and Klaus when he heard what the baby vampire said next.

Caroline groaned, stomping her foot, sighing, "I will be your girlfriend only if you go to anger management class! Thats it! I can't be dating a monster who will rip out my friends hearts just because they gave him a funny look! I am cheer captain of the cheer leading squad and the most popular girl in school, what would people think?" Kol could tell that she was rolling her eyes.

"WHAT? NO WAY!"Klaus growled. "I have tried changing for you, I have been a very sweet block to you, giving you presents and drawling's all the time, I am never cruel to you. I have never hurt you and I never would."

"Stalker much?"Caroline asked, snorting. "Seriously Klaus if you want me, which I know that you do you will have to work for it. I know you have been the way that you are for over a thousand years, but I can't be with a heartless monster. Somebody that just kills because he can. If you really do love me you will try to get help."She sighed, and added, "Also if I find out that you killed the counselor or anybody else with anger management issues then the deal is off."She frowned.

Kol who was still sitting in front of his computer suddenly had a cruel smirk on his face.

Klaus growled, "Alright fine! I'll go to angermanagement for a two days and that is all!"

"Try a week!"Caroline ordered, huffing.

"FINE! Then you are mine Care."Klaus growled.

"Fine. Now I am off to get my nails done. Now you be a good boy and I'll talk to you soon."Caroline said, grinning. "Bye-Bye Klaus."She giggled and left the house. She kept on walking even though she heard something being thrown against the wall, that caused her to giggle more.

'I think that I just found something to cure my boredom! If Nik is going to angermanagment, then I am going to do everything I can think of to possible cause him to fail.'Kol thought, with a wicked smirk, as he continued searching the internet for some ideas. Kol heard the front door slam and knew that his brother left, that caused him to chuckle loudly.

'Hmm I can start telling jokes constantly to annoy the hell out of him.'Kol thought, smirking. 'I can also do pranks on him to piss him off. Maybe if I annoy him enough he will fail sooner.'He laughed, "This is going to be so much fun!"Kol said, grinning. He continued typing and searching sites after sites.

TBC: I know that was short, but I wanted to start again on Day 1. Please review. Thank you.


	2. Part 2: Day 1

**Day 1**

The next morning Kol was sitting down at the counter on a bar stool stomping as loudly as he could on his green apple dipped in peanut butter. Klaus was in the kitchen heating up a glass of 0 negative blood. Kol lifted his AB blood and took a giant sip, swallowing and sighing with happiness. "Delicious."Kol said, grinning. He then took another loud bite out of his apple, chewing even louder then before.

Bekah was sitting down next to Kol cutting up her waffles that was smothered in butter, syrup, and strawberries. She stabbed a strawberry, and was about to place it into her mouth when she continued hearing 'chomp chomp chomp'. She glared at the strawberry, then pulled it off of her fork, and threw it at Kol's head as hard as she possible could. "Would you shut the bloody hell up?"Bekah growled. "Let me eat in peace?"She then stabbed another berry and popped it into her mouth and chewed it softly, while still scowling at her older brother.

"What are you talking about princess barbie?"Kol asked, smirking and continued chewing his apples loudly. "I'm just enjoying my meal. Did you know that breakfast was the most important meal of the day? Who knew?"He laughed, and chugged the rest of his blood down, then licked his lips. "Blood bags will never be as tasty as blood from the vein I'm afraid. "He frowned, "But at least she was from a human."He smiled, and ate more apples.

Bekah sighed loudly, grabbed her plate of food, glared at Nik for not doing anything to shut Kol up, then grabbed another one of her tasty berries and smashed it on top of Kol's head, snickering at how silly he now looked with juicy berry hair. "OOPS! It looks like you are going to have to go shower now. Maybe you will finally give us all peace huh?"She asked, laughing and left the house. She decided to go finish her meal out side on the grass in the garden.

Once Bekah was gone Kol glared in her direction, and grabbed a napkin and tried as hard as he could to get rid of the berry from his hair. It was impossible though, it was totally smashed. Kol growled, then continued eating his apples. Once he was done he placed his dirty dishes in the sink and left them there. He walked past a still silent Klaus, and smirked at him. "See you later on bro! Have fun in anger management."He laughed. "Don't kill anybody or you won't win cheer barbie as your prize."He joked, and vampire sped upstairs.

Kol then walked into his bedroom, locked the door, stripped out of his clothes, and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the hot water, grabbed a towel and then hopped into the shower. Kol wet his hair and then lathered his hands with shampoo and washed his hair. He sighed in relaxation, with a smile on his face. After a few minutes he started to sing as loud as he could, even though everybody that entered his house was either a vampire, a werewolf, or a hybrid and everybody would hear him even if he whispered. They could even heard his singing if they were sitting outside in the garden, which caused him to grin cheeky, because that was where his little sister was.

Kol has been singing for ten minutes before he heard the first growl. Then he heard another growl. He continued to sing, smirking every once in awhile as he listened to his siblings growl. Another ten minutes later is when he heard.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" KLAUS SHOUTED.

'DON'T QUIT YOUR DAY JOB DEAREST BROTHER, YOU CERTAINLY WON'T BE THE NEXT AMERICAN IDOL!"BEKAH YELLED.

Kol just chuckled at his annoyed siblings and continued singing while showering.

TBC: Review please. Give me a suggestion as a prank for Kol to do to Klaus. Maybe I'll consider placing it in my story, but I can't promise you.


	3. Day 2

Day 2

Kol was in the kitchen surrounded by green, red, and yellow peppers, carrots, onions and broccoli on the counter. He had a large frying pan with oil and grease set on medium. He had fried chicken in the vampire was in the process of chopping vegetables. Klaus was sitting at the dining room table reading a newspaper, Bekah was filing her nails and Elijah was drinking a glass of black steaming coffee. Once he was done cutting up onions, he tossed them into the garlicy pan, and then started working on chopping up the peppers. He chopped them up as thin and small and slow as possible. He wasn't cooking to be a sweetheart after all, he had a mission to complete.

Kol was smirking as he continued chopping the peppers and tossed them with the vegetables. Kol then started to whistle loudly, as he stirred the vegetables in the frying pan. He then checked the chicken, then went back to cutting vegetables.

Bekah frowned, "Why are you even cooking? You never cook! I didn't even know that you knew how to cook Kol! How could I not know this?"She asked, as she continued filing her nails.

"He can't cook, so I don't know why he is even trying."Klaus said, annoyed as he flipped the page of the newspaper loudly.

"He is going to burn down the house is what he is going to do!"Elijah sighed.

"Then I will have to kill him. What a pity."Klaus grumbled.

"I have been watching you tube video's all day actually and am teaching myself how to cook. You all would be very surprised when you try our dinner tonight!"Kol said, grinning at his siblings.

"Who said we were going to try your meal?"Klaus snorted.

Kol grinned when he heard the door open and shut. "Just in time darling."Kol yelled. Just then Caroline walked into the room and slapped Nik over his head. That caused all the vampires to laugh but Klaus himself, who was now glaring at Caroline and rubbing his head.

"That hurt!"Klaus snarled.

"Oh you BIG baby!"Caroline rolled her eyes, and sat next to Elijah. "And yes you all 'will' be eating Kol's food. He invited me for dinner and I am the one who suggested chicken cutlets."She grinned.

"Ugh I was just going to ask you why the hell you were at my house, now I guess I have to ask when the hell you are going to leave?"Bekah snarled.

Caroline smiled prettily at her least favorite person in the room. "I don't know blood slut. If Klaus does well this week at anger management I may just move in."She giggled, "Then you will NEVER GET RID OF ME. Ha Ha Ha."She smirked at an extremely angry original vampire. "What do you think of that?"She asked.

"Rebekah rolled her eyes and growled, "You know bitch my brother may be stupidly in love with you, but that is because your witch friend must have bewitched him. One day Nik will wake up normal again and want nothing to do with you again baby vampire!"She glared at Caroline.

"First of all why would Bonnie put a love spell on Klaus to fall in love with me?"Caroline asked, snorting. "I mean seriously what would that accomplish? Second of all shut the hell up! One day you are going to annoy me to death."She grumbled.

"Ohhhh maybe I should keep on talking then?"Bekah joked, rolling her eyes. "I'd love to be the one that kills you!"She smirked.

"Will you both shut up? Seriously!"Klaus asked, glaring at them both.

Caroline grinned at him, "How is anger management going sweetheart?"She asked, giggling. Her comment caused Kol and Elijah to laugh as well. "Have you killed anybody yet?"She asked.

Kol smirked and continued to chop his vegetables, tossing the cut ones into the frying pan.

"Yes brother how is it going?"He asked. "Did you pass yet?"He smirked.

"I am going to kill somebody if they don't finish cooking SOON! All of your damn cutting and banging is annoying me!"Klaus growled, punching the table. The table bounced around but thankfully didn't break.

"CRAP NIK! You are lucky you didn't break our table!"Bekah growled back at Nik. "And even more lucky that I had already painted my nails earlier!"She pouted.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Bekah's comment. "What a little brat."She snorted. Caroline then stood up, walked into the kitchen, kissing Kol's cheek loudly. She then washed her hands, and started to dig around in the fridge, getting out milk, butter, cheese, and macaroni and started to make macaroni and cheese, which was her favorite. Once her butter and milk was on the stove, she turned around and glanced at Klaus, smiling at him sweetly. "Now dear remember your anger management! NO killing! That even means your brother."She smirked, then turned back to help Kol. "I know he can be aggravating, just like your bitch of a sister, but just learn to deal with it. Didn't you have over a thousand years to figure out a master plan to avoid your annoying siblings."She asked, grinning at Elijah, "Elijah is your only normal sibling."She giggled.

Klaus smirked at her, "Yes I did think up a brilliant 'master plan' darling."He said, grabbing his stake from his coat pocket, flashing his yellow eyes at Kol. "Don't temp me brother!"He warned.

Caroline sighed annoyed, then stormed over to Klaus, ripped the stake out of his hand, and walked over to her purse, placing it inside, then kept the purse and stake with her. "Now now Nik you won't be staking or killing anybody if you want to be with me."She snarled, "Don't tempt me!"She growled, then spun back around and once again got back to cooking.

The whole room was stunned with what just happened. Kol snorted, Elijah cleared his throat not knowing what else to do and Rebekah even let out a small giggle. Klaus was sitting even more stunned then everybody else.

Klaus groaned, "And that is one of the 100 reason's why I am in love with this women!"He sighed.

"Oh my god! He is totally whipped!"Kol said, chuckling as he stirred his vegetables. "But I can see why my idiot brother loves you too Caroline darling."He smirked at his cooking partner. "I must admit that I am slightly jealous."He pouted. "I wish I had a tough women that isn't afraid to stand up to me and keep me on my feet."He joked.

"There is always Bonnie Bennett."Rebekah joked back, causing Caroline to laugh.

"Good luck with that Kol."Caroline added, smirking. "Bonnie would never date a vampire."She pouted, "I Love her but she can be so judgy! I mean her best friend is a vampire!"

"Oh get over it bitch and quit whining!"Bekah groaned, rubbing her forehead.

Elijah stood up, sighing as he glanced at all the teenager brats plus Klaus. "Do you four actually team up and 'try' to be as annoying as you always are? I swear one day I am going to walk out of that door and never come back!"He warned.

Kol snorted, "Aw daddy please don't leave me! I LOVE YOU!"He fake cried, pretending to wipe a tear from his cheek.

"What would we ever do with out our Papa?"Caroline sniffled, running towards Elijah and hugging him tightly. "Do you honestly think that Nik would feed us?"She pouted.

"Are you kidding me? He'd feed us to the wolves in less then a week."Bekah said, snorting.

Klaus nodded his head as he eyed the three vampires and rolled his eyes. "I can understand why you would want to leave and I give you permission for it. These three can be quite tiresome."He groaned.

"HEY!"Caroline, Kol, and Rebekah shouted at the same time, glaring at Nik, then realized they said the same thing they glanced at each other and laughed.

"Maybe I should stay? It looks like Miss. Forbes and our Bekah just had a moment."Elijah said, sitting back down.

Caroline and Bekah both snorted, rolling their eyes at Elijah's comment.

"I take it back, I don't care if Klaus starves me to death, I can survive without you papa."Caroline joked. "Besides if I get too hungry I can always eat your sister."She laughed.

Bekah glared at her brothers amused face. "DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"She growled, baring her vampire teeth at him. "I swear to god if you say anything I will dagger you myself!"She warned.

Kol lifted his hands up, spoon and all and said, "Hey! I didn't say anything!"He smirked.

"GOOD!"Caroline, Elijah, Nik, and Bekah shouted.

"Keep it that way bro!"Nik warned.

TBC


End file.
